Three Months and Counting
by Breakin'Free
Summary: Jordan had never though about it, but now it's going to be taking up a lot more of her time. JordanWoody. Post Loves Me Not. My first CJ fan fic. Please read and review!
1. Depends on Who You're Asking

Hi everyone! This is my first Crossing Jordan fan fic so I would appreciate anything you want to tell me. Questions, comments and criticisims are all welcome. Feel free to email me as well. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It had been three months. Three months since she and Woody had been snowed in at the Lucy Carver Inn. Three months since they had given into the want and let their desires take over. Three months. 

She sat there staring at the calendar. She knew she had to tell him. She wanted to tell him but a part of her was afraid of how he would react. She continued to sit there thinking until she felt a presence in the doorway. She looked up into the caring face of Nigel and tried to put a smile on. Unfortunately he saw right through it.

"What's wrong luv," Nigel asked. "You look even more pensive than normal."

"Three months," was all she could get out.

"Three months what Jordan," Nigel probed. "Three months until a hair appointment, because I don't see any grays. Three months from your last radio call in to the 'Love Doctor.' Three months what."

She silently turned the calendar around and pointed at the square circled in red. Inside, the circle read, 'Lucy Carver Case.' Nigel was one of the three people she had told about what had happened on that trip, Lily and Garret being the other two. It took him a couple minutes but she knew it clicked. "Jordan, it's been three months since you and Woody."

She nodded yes.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm going to guess that the most wonderful time of the month has failed to reappear during that time period as well."

She shook her head again. "I don't know what to do Nige. I hadn't even really thought about it being a possibility. I had been feeling über crappy in the morning but I didn't know why. Then today I was looking at the calendar and it hit me."

Just then Macy walked in, "What hit you Jordan?"

Lily happened to be passing by and heard Garret's words. "Jordan got hit by something!"

"Only metaphorically," Nigel replied. He picked up the calendar and handed it to Garret and Lily. After about thirty seconds Lily got it, but Garret continued staring in confusion.

He started to speak. "I don't understand Jordan. The only significant looking date on here is the one with 'Lucy Carver Case' written on it. You solved that case good Jordan, with Woody's help. Woody…. Oh My God Jordan you're not…"

"Well seeing as everyone here has got it, I can continue with my story. I don't know what to do. I don't want to tell him and be wrong, but I don't want to not tell him and be right either."

"The only thing you should be is sure," Lily said. "I say we each stop by a drug store after work today and pick up the necessary items, and meet at Jordan's. That way we can be sure."

"Thanks Lily, thanks everyone." Jordan said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Just then Sydney walked in with his seafood leftovers that he had just heated in the microwave. With one whiff Jordan jumped out of her chair and ran for the bathroom with Lily trailing behind her. Garret and Nigel could hear Jordan throwing up and Lily's soothing words while she held back Jordan's hair.

Sydney asked, "Is Jordan sick?"

Nigel replied, "Parasite" and looked at Garret who laughed.

He walked by Nigel and whispered, "Depends on who you're asking," before leaving the room.

* * *

After throwing up three times, Jordan decided she was ready to get up. She took Lily's hand and stood up closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the world spinning around her. 

"How are you feeling Jordan?" Lily asked. "Does your head hurt, are you feeling dizzy?"

"I'm good," Jordan replied, but her word lacked confidence. "I may need a little guidance."

"Okay let's go." Lily said as she took Jordan's arm and led her back to the office. "Just hold onto me and everything will be okay."

Lily got Jordan back to her office in one piece and had her sit in the chair. Jordan placed one hand over her stomach and tried to calm herself. She had one-hundred and one emotions going through her head with double as many questions. Is there a baby? Do I just have the flu? Will Woody be happy? Will he take off again? She couldn't take it, she had to get away from her taunting brain and she figured the best way to do that would be to start working. The first thing she had to do was convince Lily she was okay. She looked at her and began to speak. "Lily, you can go back to your office, I'm feeling much better now. I think it's one of those things you get over quickly. You don't have to worry right now."

"Nice try Jordan." Lily answered back.

Jordan realized this would not be easy. She highly doubted that a raging bull would be able to make Lily leave her office. Just as Jordan was about to give up hope a raging bull of sorts did enter her office. His name was Detective Matt Seely. He looked like he was about to blow and Jordan wasn't sure if she wanted to be there when he did. She also knew he had a little thing for Lily and that Lily was in the process of finding out if she reciprocated the feeling.

"I've been looking for you." Matt said to Lily. "There's just been a double murder on Freestone Street and I have a woman in your office who says she lives there. You know me, I hate talking to people, but I need her positive ID. Please come help me."

"I guess I could." Lily said jokingly to Matt and without a second glance at Jordan she left the office.

Jordan laughed quietly and began to speak to herself. "I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth but, thank God for Matt Seely." With that she left the room to go change into her scrubs.

When she reached autopsy one she came into contact with Dr. Macy. She began to ask about the patient but was quickly cut off. "Get out of here Jordan and go home." He said to her. "And don't make me tell you again."

"Garret, I'm not leaving." She replied.

"Oh yes you are and if you don't voluntarily go I will have Nigel personally escort you home. Your choice."

"Fine," Jordan said and huffed into the locker room.

* * *

Jordan had stopped at the Drug store on her way home and had gone to the bakery across the street to get something to eat. She couldn't explain it but she had a huge craving for brownies. She ended up buying a half dozen and she was currently sitting on the couch devouring her third brownie in a row. She wished her friends would hurry up and arrive because she really had to go to the bathroom. All of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to find Lily, Nigel and Garret. They came in and sat on the couch. Each was holding an identical bag. 

"I'm ready when ever you guys are." Jordan said to her friends. She took each bag and retreated into the bathroom. After relieving herself she followed the directions and set the timer. When she returned to the living room no one wanted to speak. It ended up being the longest, quietest ten minutes of her life. Finally the timer went off. She got up off the couch and went over to the tests, with Garret following her.

Lily was the first to speak. "What have we got?"

Garret uttered a five word sentence for the second time that day. "Depends on who you're asking."


	2. Telling Him

Hey Everyone! I'm sorry it took so long, but I tend to procrastinate, and I've had a lot of school work lately. Hopefully I won't take as long on the next one. All questions, comments and criticisms are welcome. Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own Crossing Jordan...but you already knew that...

* * *

Jordan couldn't believe it. She kept starting at the line willing it to change color, but she knew it wouldn't. The line was pink, she was pregnant. That meant she had to face him, had to tell him that their one night of passion was about to turn into a lifetime affair. She began to get dizzy and started to sway. Garret caught her as Nigel and Lily came running over.

"Let's get her to the couch," Garret said. He and Nigel each took a side and Lily ran to the bathroom to get a cold face cloth. "We need to lie her down."

"Okay, ready Jordan?" Nigel said.

"Yeah, I just want to lie down. Way too much on my mind." She said as she was seated on the couch. She brought her legs up and lied back on the pillow just as Lily came back in with the face cloth.

"Here you go Jordan," Lily said, "let's put this on your forehead." Jordan didn't really care what Lily did as long as she could lie down and rest. She needed to think, but before that was going to happen she wanted to sleep.

"Thanks for all your help guys," Jordan said, "but I just want to rest."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to stay?" Garret asked.

"I'm sure." She responded. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Lily said. Sensing Jordan's need for alone time. "But remember, we're only a phone call away, any one of us, any time of day. Right guys?"

"Yes," Nigel and Garret said. Then the three of them let themselves out the door. She was alone. She slept.

When Jordan woke up it was 11:00 at night and her apartment was pitch black. She got up and turned on the light. She walked to fridge to get something to drink. Just as she opened the door she saw the pregnancy test on the counter, and the whole day came rushing back to her. The sickness, the pregnancy test, the positive, the baby. She was going to have…with Woody. Although she desperately wanted a beer, she knew she couldn't and took out a container of juice, hoping the baby was a fan of cranberry. She poured herself a huge glass and downed it. Feeling the need to go back to sleep she walked to her room, making a pit stop in the bathroom before crashing into bed again.

Unfortunately this time she didn't fall quickly asleep. She lay in bed and pondered what the next day would bring. The next day would undoubtedly bring Woody. The man she had to tell that she was pregnant with his baby. Never so much had she not wanted to see her Wisconsin Farm Boy. She was dreading it, but she knew she had to tell him. Tell him before someone else figured it out. Tell him before she lost all the courage. There was no way around it. Tomorrow she would have to tell him. With that final thought Jordan fell into a fitful sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Jordan could hear the alarm clock but she didn't want to get out of bed. Although it soon became apparent that the baby had different ideas, and she was running to the bathroom. After a good few minutes of heaving she felt confident that she was done puking for the time being. She got off the bathroom floor and turned the shower on. She jumped in and began to think about how she would approach the topic.

There was blunt:

-"Woody, I'm pregnant."

There was inferring:

-"Woody, you know how babies are made right…well take that knowledge and apply it to your own life."

There was beating around the bush:

-"Woody, I don't know how to tell you this, but you see, that night, well, when we, umm, you know, you see where I'm going with this…"

But none of those would work for her Woody. She relented in her thoughts and figured she would come up with something before she went to meet with him. She hopped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her expanding body. She had thought that her pants and shirts were getting smaller and smaller and she no longer had any reason to suspect the dryer. She dug through the closet until she realized that she no longer had any "acceptable" pants that fit her. She settled on the largest pair she could find and picked out a loose shirt. She didn't want to draw attention to her increasing waistline before she had the honor of telling the father-to-be. She left her hair loose and wavy, the way he liked it, and exited the apartment.

The drive to work was surprisingly uneventful. No honking, swearing drivers, no accidents. It was almost too quiet, like something was bound to happen. When she arrived at the morgue she was greeted with compassionate glances from Lily, a 'How are you?' from Garret, and a 'Good Morning Luv!' followed by a huge hug from Nigel. Of course he had to be in a very chipper mood this morning, the morning she was feeling like crap and had to make a decision about telling Woody. It had to be this morning.

She walked numbly through hall finally reaching her office and plopping herself in the rolly chair. The moment her bum hit the chair she felt a wave of nausea and immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. She spent a few minutes heaving into the toilet bowl, not realizing Lily had come in and was holding her hair. She got up and looked gratefully at Lily.

"Thank you." Jordan said.

"Anything for you Jordan, you deserve the best." Lily replied. They walked out of the bathroom together and ran into Bug who was being followed by Matt Seely. Jordan knew that there was something there but she didn't know exactly what it was.

Matt was able to get the first word in. "Lily you look lovely today."

"Why thank you," She replied, while Jordan stood their silently laughing. Bug decided he didn't want to be left out.

"Your hair is looking especially beautiful today Lily." Bug told her, trying to out do Matt.

"Well, I think I'm going back to my office." Jordan said, leaving Lily to her own devices, although she was somewhat saddened she wouldn't be able to see the rest of the show.

When she arrived in her office she found a mountain of paperwork that she really didn't feel like facing. She was contemplating different ways to get out of it when Garret stuck his head in the door. "Woody has some stuff for us." He told Jordan. "I thought you looked like you needed a walk." He continued. "Fresh air can do you well." He finished with a knowing smile.

She knew he was right. "Sure Garret, I'll go right over."

He walked out her office, yelling over his shoulder, "Don't forget your coat." You'd think she was trekking to Canada, not going across the street. Jordan was just not ready to accept the fact the people were going to start worrying about her. She wasn't ready for it. Then again she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Woody but she was sure as heck going to walk over there and do it.

She walked out of the building and into the blinding sunlight. It was a nice day out, the perfect day to tell him. As she opened the door to Precinct 19 she was immediately greeted by the voices of many people and smell of last nights drunks. She seriously hoped that she wouldn't have the urge to puke again as she walked down the corridor to find Woody. She asked one of the cops if they knew where she could find Det. Woody Hoyt and they told her to check his office.

She walked up the stairs, hoping to buy her brain a little more time before going to face Woody. As she reached the door she found it was cracked and heard two voices. One belonging to Woody the other to a woman. It took her a moment before she realized that it wasn't just any woman. It was the one woman she didn't feel like dealing with at that moment, the one woman that she felt the most animosity towards. Tallulah Simmons. Det. Tallulah freaking Simmons. Well, Tallulah time was over and it was Jordan's turn.

Just as she was opening the door Woody and Tallulah fell into a hug. Jordan was so mad she let out a gasp of sorts. She couldn't believe it. Her Woody hugging Tallulah freaking Simmons. This woman was the spawn of the devil, no way around it. Woody turned and saw Jordan, about to break down. Never had he seen her so emotional. He turned to Lu, "Maybe you should leave now."

The moment Jordan heard this she began to speak, her words full of spite. "No stay Lu, you and Woody have fun. I just came to tell Woody something that will effect both he and I in the very near future but it seems as if he's to busy in this hug-fest to spare a little time for me."

"Jordan, it's not what it looks like. I swear."

"Oh, then what is it? Come on, I want details."

"Lu was just congratulating me on receiving a clean bill of metal health. She says that I'm free of Riggs in the emotional sense."

"That's great Woody, wonderful. You want to know some other wonderful news, I'm pregnant. About three months along, you do the math." Jordan said, throwing the pregnancy test at him and walking out the door, leaving an astounded looking Woody and Tallulah Simmons suddenly feeling very out of place.

"You really should go now." He told her. "And if you tell anyone, I can't guarantee that Jordan won't come after you." She nodded her head and left the room. Woody wished she would just as easily walk out of his life, but for now he had more important things to worry about. Like Jordan, and his baby. His baby. He had to go after them and he had to go now.

He caught Jordan just as she was getting in the elevator. "You're not going anywhere." He told her. "I'm not letting you run out on me." She stepped out of the elevator and stood across from him. Just then a cop walked buy with a potent smelling plastic container. The smell was just to much for Jordan and she puked all over Woody's shoes.

"Morning sickness," She said with a smile as she stood up. "You better get used to it Farm Boy, because I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	3. Chinese Fortune Cookies

Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long but I happen to be the queen of procrastination...I was also very mad at Woody and couldn't bring myself to make him nice for quite a while. I hope you forgive me. Questions, comments and criticisms are always welcome. Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own Crossing Jordan, but you already know that...

* * *

Woody looked down at his now puke covered shoes. "It a good thing I like you a lot Jordan, because these were my favorite shoes."

"Woody, men should not have favorite shoes." Jordan replied. "But I do suggest buying a comfortable pair because you are now entering a world of many things to do, and only six months to do them."

"We'll be good Jordan, I promise." Woody told her. "Have you gone to the doctor's yet?"

"No, I just found out yesterday. I know it's hard to believe, but after the way you were acting about the whole incident I was just trying to forget it." Jordan said, feeling sad. She hoped that she hadn't done anything to hurt the baby. "I made an appointment for tomorrow at three. Do you want to come?" She asked timidly.

"Of course, we're in this together." Woody reassured her. "What time do you get off?"

"At six, how about you?"

"Six, I'll come pick you up and we'll go out for dinner or something. I'm sure that there are things we need to talk about."

"Okay," Jordan said. "See you at six."

* * *

Walking back to the morgue Jordan felt much calmer. She had done it. She had told Woody, and much to her surprise he didn't freak out. She felt so much better now that he knew about the baby and she had a feeling that things were only going to get better.

Woody decided to take the rest of the day off. He left the precinct and decided to go on a walk around the city. While walking he though about many different things, mainly the fact that in a little under six months he was going to become a father with the most beautiful woman in the world, a woman who deserved more than he could ever give. Then a thought struck him, there was something he could give. And with that thought he turned into the store next to him on the street.

Woody was very happy with what he had thought of, and he was pretty sure that Jordan would love it. He whistled a happy tune as he walked to the morgue to pick Jordan up. He decided that she would pick the restaurant as he wanted to make sure she would be capable of eating the food and keeping it down. He had now learned that the 'morning' part of 'morning sickness' didn't apply to Jordan. The elevator dinged open and he got out and went to her office.

"Hello, Jordan. How are you feeling?" Woody asked as he sauntered into her office.

"Just wonderful, and why in the world are you so chipper at six o'clock at night?" Jordan replied somewhat sarcastically.

"No reason, but I have decided to let you pick where we eat tonight."

"Good I've been craving Szechwan Bean Curd, so Chinese it is." Jordan told him as she grabbed her coat. They walked together to the elevator where they decided that they would take one car and come back to pick up Jordan's later. Woody was very happy with her choice of Chinese as it gave him the perfect opportunity to act on the gift he had bought her today.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were seated immediately. They agreed on ordering Szechwan Bean Curd, Chicken Pad Thai and Sesame Chicken for the meal, and Steamed Dumplings as an appetizer. Once the food was ordered Woody claimed he had to go to the bathroom and went to talk to the waiter. He came back just as the Dumplings were hitting the table and he watched Jordan dig into them with surprising gusto.

"Apparently the baby's hungry tonight." He jokingly said to her.

"Oh that it is," She replied. "And it has a strong liking for Chinese." Jordan devoured most of the dumplings before the food could arrive. Once it did she piled her plate high with rice, bean curd, Pad Thai and Sesame Chicken. Woody had a feeling that food bills would be amounting over the next few months. He had never seen Jordan eat so much food, he just hoped it would be a while until it reappeared. He finished eating about ten minutes before she did and was very anxious for the night to continue. He opted not to take the remaining food home, not that there was much left, for fear that the smell of reheated Chinese would send Jordan over the edge.

It was finally time, the food had been cleared and the moment was just right. The waiter was coming with the cookies, there was no turning back now. He was in, for better or for worse. The waiter set the cookies down on the table and winked at Woody.

"Here you go Jordan, here's your cookie." Woody told Jordan.

"No thanks Woody, you can have it. I ate more than you did and I'm stuffed." She replied.

This was not the way it was supposed to happen. "Really Jordan I insist, have your cookie."

"Woody I can't."

"Jordan, eat the Gosh Darned cookie!" Woody was getting all bent out of shape. She just had to be stubborn, now of all times.

"Fine," she said as she tore open the cookie, broke it in half, pulled out the paper and popped half into her mouth, chewing exasperatedly. "Happy now?"

"Not exactly what I was going for." He told her. "Why don't you read your fortune?"

She looked down at the piece of paper she had haphazardly torn from the cookie. She picked it up and unwrinkled it. It wasn't a very long fortune, just two words.

"Marry Me?"

Jordan couldn't believe it. Why in the world would Woody want to marry her? The girl who just threw a hissy fit over a fortune cookie in the middle of a Chinese restaurant. "Are you serious?" She looked at him disbelievingly. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes, Jordan Cavanaugh." Woody looked at her as he spoke. "I want to marry you. I want to give you my last name and give our baby the last name that we will share. I want us to be one big happy semi-dysfunctional family."

Jordan didn't believe it. Woody wanted to make her his. To give her his last name. Her of all people. Only one thought came to mind and she decided to speak it aloud. "Yes, Woodrow Wilson Hoyt I will marry you."

The whole restaurant broke into applause. Woody took a box from his pocket and opened it in front of her. Inside was the most beautiful engagement band she had ever seen. It was platinum with the perfect size diamond sitting in the center surrounded by small diamonds on either side. He took it out of the box and placed it on her left ring finger. She was now officially going to become Mrs. Woody Hoyt. It was perfect, or as perfect as things could be.

"This fortune is going on the refrigerator." She told him laughingly. "and we can show it to the baby when its born."

"Good idea, but right now let's just go home." With that the future Mr. and Mrs. Woody Hoyt left the building as happy as two people in love could be.


	4. This Can't Get Any Better

Hey Everyone! I know it has been a long, long time,but as you have all probablyfigured out I am the Queen of Procrastination.Thanks to everyonewho reviewed, you keep me writing, even ifit takes mea while. I hopeyou all enjoy this chapter. Pleasereview. Thanks!

* * *

Woody drove Jordan back to the morgue so she could get her car. On the way there they decided that they would both take tomorrow off in honor of Jordan's first doctor's appointment. It would also give them time to decide how to tell the rest of the morgue staff that they were getting married. Woody knew that there was something else he wanted too, but didn't know how to ask for it. He was just about to speak when Jordan beat him to it.

"You know, Woody," she began to say, "maybe it would just be easier for you to stay the night, if you don't mind. I ate so much that it is almost guaranteed that tomorrow morning won't be pretty and I don't want to experience it alone. I have some of your old sweats and you could just stop by your place tomorrow to pick up so clean clothes before the doctors appointment. Is that okay?"

"That's fine Jordan." Woody replied. "I can't wait to experience my first bout of morning sickness with you," He jokingly said.

"Oh, don't worry Farm Boy, it'll be an experience you'll never forget."

Jordan retrieved her car and drove home to her Pearl Street apartment with Woody following close behind. They both parked their cars and began their assent to her third floor residence. She opened the door and led them inside.

"Jordan," Woody began once they were seated comfortably on the couch. "When do you think we should tell Lily and the guys about the engagement? I'm sure they'll want to know, but I think we should wait a little to tell them."

"Why do you think we should wait?" Jordan asked.

"I'm afraid that they'll have doubts about my intentions. I haven't exactly been the nicest person lately and I don't want them to think that I'm marrying you just because you're pregnant with my baby. There's also the fact that I just broke up with Lu and I feel as if she deserves a little time to recoup before she finds out we're getting married. That woman can be very aggressive when she becomes angry and I don't want to risk you or the baby right now."

"Woodrow Wilson Hoyt, you must be one of the smartest, most conscientious men I know, and now you are becoming all mine." She leaned over and began to kiss him. He hungrily kissed her back and began to lay her down on the couch. They were just getting heated when the phone rang.

Woody sat up and moved off Jordan, being careful not to bump her. "This tends to happen, doesn't it?" He said as she reached for the phone. She shushed him and picked up the phone.

"Cavanaugh." She said into the speaker. "Oh, hi Lily. Yes, I'm doing fine. No, the baby's happy right now. What'd you know, he must have sensed we were talking about him because he just started to trample my bladder. Thanks for calling Lily, I appreciate it. No really, I'll be fine for tonight, no need to stop by. I really have to go now, the kicking is quiet fierce. Bye Lily." Jordan let out a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone. She turned and looked at Woody.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom," He said.

"No," Jordan replied, "I just said that to get off the phone. She was offering to come over and stay the night and I was afraid that if I talked too long that I would let it slip you were staying with me. I highly doubt that she would react well to that."

"I know what you mean. How about you find me those old sweats and we move on down to the bedroom." Woody said with a glint in his eye.

"I like where this is going," Jordan replied, "but I don't think it should go all the way. I am going to have a doctor looking 'down there' tomorrow and I really don't want to be reminded of anything that could happen tonight." She said with a chuckle.

"I guess I can try to contain my self, but I'm not making any promises."

"You better promise, or you'll be getting the couch."

"Fine, be that way," Woody said, stomping towards the bathroom for dramatic effect.

"You're such a two year old sometimes." Jordan yelled down the hallway. "But it's your back that's going to be killing you tomorrow."

She walked into her bedroom and grabbed the old sweats from the draw. She threw them on the bed and changed into her pajamas. When Woody came out of the bathroom she showed him the sweats and then went to relieve herself because the baby really had begun kicking her bladder. When she came out of the bathroom she saw Woody lying under the covers of her bed. She gave him a look before climbing under the covers.

"I've decided I can be good for one night, but no more than one night." He told her.

"Okay, Hoyt. But just so you know I've been having to get up in the middle of the night quite often to go to the bathroom, on of the main reasons I began to think about the fact that I could be pregnant. Now this is partially your fault so you get to suffer through me moving and getting up constantly through out the night."

"I guess I deserve it." Woody replied before putting his arm around Jordan's waist and falling asleep.

Jordan certainly did move around a lot and it had been no more than three hours before she got up to go to the bathroom the first time. Woody woke up, but fell asleep once Jordan got back in bed. Around two hours later she got up and went again. This continued the whole night and by the fourth time, Woody was sleeping right through it. Unfortunately the next time Jordan got up it was for a different reason.

Woody could hear Jordan move faster this time to the bathroom. He was still half asleep when he her "Woo…" followed by the sound of Jordan retching. He bounded out of bed and into the bathroom, where he grabbed Jordan's hair as she continued to puke. He tried to sooth her which earned him a hurried "Shut up" and an elbow to the stomach. From then on he just held her hair and watched last night's Chinese resurface. She would stop puking and lean against him for a little while before she would catapult her self up to restart the cycle. Once she was able to lean against him for a consecutive half hour she felt that she was ready to get up off the floor. He led her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He then went to the kitchen to get the Ginger Ale Jordan said she wanted. He returned with the can and a straw and sat next to her on the bed.

"How long have you been going through that by yourself?" He asked her?

"About a month," she replied, "but never as bad as that."

"Well, your never going to have to by yourself again." Woody looked at her and said, "I'm moving in. I don't care who know and what they think, I'm moving in with you. After all I've done it's the least I can do."

"Okay," Jordan said and she and Woody laid down to rest.

* * *

Around one o'clock they both took showers and got ready for the doctors. Woody had run back to his apartment to grab some clothes while Jordan was napping so they were both ready to go. They arrived at the doctors a little early and gave their name. As they waited they began to talk about what life would be like after the baby.

After about ten minutes the nurse called their name and brought them into an examination room. She had Jordan void in a cup to confirm the pregnancy and gave her a gown to change into. She told them that the doctor would be in shortly.

They waited no more than five minutes before the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. O'Callahan." He introduced himself. "You must be Jordan Cavanaugh."

"Yes," Jordan replied, "and this is my fiancé Woody Hoyt."

"It's nice to meet both of you, now let's get this party started." He examined Jordan and concluded that she was in fact far enough along to find out the sex of the baby during the ultrasound. (A/N I'm not really sure if that's true but for the sake of this story, it is.) He took out the bottle of jelly and squirted it onto Jordan stomach. He began to look at the picture and then looked at Jordan and Woody.

"Would you two like to know the sex of your baby?" He asked.

"What do you think, Jordan? Do you want to know?"

"I think so, Woody. Is that okay?"

"I was hoping you would say so."

"Okay then kids here we go. It looks like you are having a….boy!"

Woody and Jordan were both so happy. They couldn't wait to tell everyone.

"A boy, Woody. We're going to have a little boy."

"I'm sorry it's not a girl, Jordan." Woody said. Jordan was just about to reply when Dr. O'Callahan began to speak.

"I wouldn't be apologizing yet, Mr. Hoyt. It looks like those sperm of your were mighty busy. Congratulations, you're having a….girl!"

"Hold on one second, Doc." Jordan said. "First you said we were having a boy and now you're saying we're having a girl. Make up your mind."

"Miss Cavanaugh, Mr. Hoyt, I have made up my mind. In approximately six months you two will be the proud parents of a boy and a girl. You're having twins!"

Woody couldn't believe it. He looked over at Jordan and was surprised to see that she wasn't as happy as he was. "We're having twins Jordan aren't you happy?"

"Oh, I'm happy Woody, but you might want to move."

"Why?" He asked but before she could answer she opened her mouth and puked all over him.

"Sorry," she said. "The babies just wanted to say Hi," and she began to laugh. She was going to have twins, with the man of her dreams, who was currently covered in puke. "This can't get any better." She said, as she and Woody looked at the ultrasound of their beautiful twins. "This can't get any better."


End file.
